In the prior art, various approaches have been suggested for providing adequate ventilation to farm buildings such as dairy barns, poultry houses and the like. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,354,292 and 2,626,591. One approach for ventilating buildings involves the utilization of forced air ventilating systems which employ fans, blowers or other such equipment. Another approach has been to merely utilize the natural ventilation which occurs in a particular structure. The air circulating about a building is afforded one or more openings into the building so that the air can circulate within the building and ventilate it. This latter approach involves the utilization of openings of different sizes and shapes in one or more walls of the building. The openings can be adjusted to control the air circulation in the structure. Unfortunately, problems exist with systems employing natural ventilation systems. In some instances, the structures are too bulky, complex in their operation or too costly in their design. Another disadvantage that exists is that the time associated with manipulating the openings in the structure to control the ventilation is excessive.
One type of structure which is particularly important to ventilate is a farm building where cows or other animals are housed. It is important that this type of structure be properly ventilated under controlled conditions. It is especially desired to provide a building where one or more of the walls or portions thereof can be raised or lowered either to allow more air to circulate within the building or to reduce the air circulation within the structure. It is also desirable to have a structure wherein the wall or wall portion of the ventilating system can be moved relatively readily by an operator.